When G Snaps
by VongolaXII
Summary: Gokudera was not accepted into Namimori University. When his father questioned the professor, the professor gave a simply ridiculous answer. "I'll fire you for him. You're disturbing the peace of Namimori with your ridiculous brain." AU Continuation to 'When Giotto Snaps'.


**Disclaimer: Meh.**

**Summary: Gokudera was not accepted into Namimori University. When his father questioned the professor, the professor gave a simply ridiculous answer. "I'll fire you for him. You're disturbing the peace of Namimori with your ridiculous brain." AU Continuation to 'When Giotto Snaps'.**

* * *

"What do you mean I can't get in to this university?!"

The professor stared back at Gokudera nonchalantly. "Sorry young man. Your records aren't eligible to be one of us."

"THE FUCK?"

"See? That's the problem. Sorry, you're rejected." The professor simply said and returned to his paper works. Gokudera twitched.

"You're going to regret for rejecting me. I aced the whole study thing. Just you wait,"

The professor did not reply. He just hummed and continues writing. He doesn't even care what Gokudera will do to him. He was on the second highest position in this university. What can a student like Gokudera do to him?

* * *

Back home, Gokudera barged in to his father's study room.

G looked up. "Where are your manners, Gokudera?" he asked, a little angry.

"The fuck with manners!"

"What happened?" G turned his chair around, facing his beloved son. When Gokudera cussed, it means that he was in a bad mood. And when he's in a bad mood, G will have to keep his bank account's balance alerted because…you know why.

"That university rejected me."

G's eyes widened. His son's academy was marvellous and he was the top student in his high school days. So what could have gone wrong? G walked towards Gokudera and grabbed his wrist.

"Let me go!"

"We're seeing the professor. Show me who he is."

Gokudera smirked. _I told you that you would regret._ He knew when his father came on stage, the show will be more interesting.

* * *

SLAM.

The professor looked up.

G was standing there, eyes flaming. He grabbed the professor by the collar. A few students who were passing by the office peeked in, wanting to know what happened. Gokudera leaned by the wall, sending mocking looks at the professor.

"Why did you reject my son's application?"

The professor snorted. "The son and the father is the same. Our university doesn't need—"

"I asked _why did you reject his application_?"

The professor smirked. He pushed G's hands away, wiping his sweat with a handkerchief.

"You want to know?" he leans closer. "It's because of your son's attitude. We don't need cussing students here—"

"WHAT THE FUCK, GIVE BACK MY BAG ASSHOLE!"

Three of them froze especially the professor. A brown hair boy was chasing another boy who was flagging his bag in the air. They ran pass the office. G's eyes darkened.

"No cussing students? Then what the hell is _that_ just now?"

The professor snapped out of his shock state. He glared at G. "Well, I couldn't accept your son too because he's been rude to me all through high school."

Gokudera leered at the professor.

"Nezu-sensei, be _reasonable._" He snapped, crossing his arms. Nezu stared back.

"Gokudera Hayato. You threatened me twice and even blow up my car in high school. Then you place dynamites under my chair and even smoke in class; besides from humiliating me by cussing me in front of the class. How could I accept _you_?"

Nezu said with hatred. He was sacked from Namimori High because of Giotto, Tsuna's father. He swore he would hate Tsuna and his friends, forever.

G points three dynamites at Nezu. "No wonder Giotto-san fired you. You're so ridiculous and make no sense at all. A university needs clever student and though they need a _very_ polite student, my son met that requirement. But I don't think he will, because he had such a donkass* teacher like _you_."

Nezu's eyes narrowed.

Years ago, Giotto had cursed at him. Now G?

"I don't care. Now leave, or I'll have the principal to shun you."

G and Gokudera stifled their laughter.

"You do know what are you saying, right?" G replied, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"What…?"

"You do know the Principal, Alaude Hibari is my buddy, right?"

"What?" Nezu looked shocked. "Don't play with me. Years ago, Dame-Tsuna's father said that too. And now you?"

"I'm not joking. Alaude Hibari owns _every_ school in Namimori."

Nezu was baffled. He sat there, sweat prickling down. No, no…he just got this job three months ago. He couldn't…He can't—

"I'll fire you for him. You're disturbing the peace of Namimori with your ridiculous brain," G grinned, walking out. He stole the last sentence from Alaude's son though. Gokudera followed his father.

"See~? I told you you're going to regret! And that's a payback for what you did to Leader* years ago!"

* * *

Gokudera lay on the couch with G sitting on the counter.

"Well, aren't you going to say thanks?"

"Thanks."

"You're not sincere."

"Then how the fuck can I be _sincere_?" Gokudera retorted with sarcasms.

G smirked. "You're cooking for a month."

**KA BOOM.**

Gokudera slapped his hands together to put off the dust. He grinned in satisfaction.

"There, now we don't have a kitchen to cook. Let's go out to eat."

* * *

**Notes: *Leader [Gokudera called Tsuna Leader here because it's AU]**

***donkass: Donkey plus Ass. Lol.**

**A/N: LOL.**


End file.
